


King Technoblade (and other bottomblade one-shots)

by Kaistormrun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom blade, Bottom blade supremacy, CNC, Dom/sub, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, FaceFucking, Flogging, I’m a slut for bottom techno, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Uhhhhh it’s kinky, bottom!techno, but not really, like hair pulling and biting and r o u g h, lmao pog, top!Dream, very important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistormrun/pseuds/Kaistormrun
Summary: Uhhhhhhhh mostly dreamnoblade smut that’s all thank youI am not shipping the actual people because I think that’s kinda cringe bro. I only ship their personas. If you don’t like it, don’t read it
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 138
Kudos: 1623





	1. King Technoblade part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 because I haven’t finished it yet  
> Not beta read so if you find a mistake lmk thanks  
> Got any ideas? Comment them please

“Dream-“ a hand slammed into his throat and shoved him against his front door. He choked, eyes drifting up to see Dream’s masked face, those two black dots staring into him. 

“So high and mighty aren’t you bitch boy?” Dream leaned close to Techno’s elongated ears, exhaling against the reddened tip. “You have such a fucking ego, someone ought to knock you down a peg or three,” his grip on Techno’s throat loosened and his pink haired friend chuckled hoarsely. 

“I’m literally a king Dream. I could beat you any day and I have,” he hissed, “you can’t defeat me and no one else can-“ a hand slapped across his face and he stopped. 

“Shut the hell up. You just have luck on your side Technoblade,” Dream pushed his mask up and smirked, eyes sparkling from the porchlight. He got up in Techno’s face, nose inches away from his. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty. You probably distract your opponents with those beautiful eyes of yours, don’t you?” His hand trailed up from Techno’s thigh, settling on his hip and gripping tight. Techno flushed red, shying away as Dream leaned in closer. “Don’t shy away pretty boy. I want to hear your voice when I grind against you, my fingers in your hair, pulling it until you let out one of your little whimpers that you know drive me crazy,” Dream nudged Techno’s chin up, humming against the bruised skin of his neck. He thrust his hips against Techno’s, grinding roughly as his hand snaked up into his soft pink hair. He grabbed a fistful, yanking a little as he bit down on Techno’s collarbone, eliciting a muffled cry from the pink haired man 

“F-fuck. Dream, my neighbors-“

“You better learn to keep your mouth shut then,” chuckling, Dream letting his hand slide down Techno’s side and to his back. He slipped his hand up the back of Techno’s shirt and stroked the small of his back, fingers barely touching his skin. 

“N-no,” with a soft whimper, Techno’s knees buckled and Dream smirked. 

“No? Oh, did I find the almighty Technoblade’s weak spot? One that makes him collapse with pleasure? Do my fingers, just barely touching you, make you horny darling?” Dream murmured. 

“Fuck you,”

“Not yet. Wouldn’t want the neighbors to see would you?” Techno blush deepened, Dream’s hand slipping into the waistband of his pants, groping his ass. “Actually, I think I should fuck you up against your front door using just your spit as lube. Let everyone see what a cock slut you are for me,” Dream hoisted Techno’s thighs up and let him wrap his legs around his waist, pushing him further up against the door. He yelped, wrapping his arms around Dream’s neck. 

“Please, inside. Go inside, I want-“

“Shhhh, I know what you want. You want it hard. You want my cock to slide into you fast and deep until you can’t handle it anymore. You want me to break you, don’t you King Technoblade? Say it. Say it then we can go inside,” Dream smirked. 

“Your king wants you to fuck him until he can’t speak. Please Dream,” 

“My good boy. You’re so beautiful Tech,” Dream gave Techno’s cheek a quick peck, smiling softly. 

“You had to break the scene to call me beautiful, didn’t you?” he let out his wheezing, tea kettle laugh, burying his face in Techno’s stomach. 

“Yeah. I love you Blade. Do you want to continue?”

“Do I have to tell you? Your king demands that you get back into character and fuck him raw,” Dream exhaled and grinned, pushing the door open. 

“I believe I can do that for you,”


	2. King Technoblade part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for someone who spent 6 months writing smut for fun, this sucks ass ngl I’m sorry  
> Not beta read of course so there’s probably a couple mistakes  
> Also I loved reading the comments they never failed to make me laugh so thank you very much

“King Technoblade, look at you, all splayed out for me,” Techno squirmed on his bed, legs pinned beneath Dream’s knees. “You know, you’re so quiet I'd think you’d actually want me to rough you up,” he leaned forward and shoved Techno’s shoulders into the bed. “So, no quips? No talk back? Has a cat finally gotten the king’s tongue?” Techno sneered up at Dream but stayed silent, eyes blazing with anger. “Hmmm, you’re cute when you’re defiant. Come on darling, you wanna have fun don’t you?”

“Fuck you Dreamy boy,” Dream chuckled, moving to touch Techno’s ear, gently rubbing the tip between his forefinger and thumb. Techno groaned softly, swatting at Dream’s smug face. “Stop that, not my ears you dickwad,”

“Oh shut up, I know you love this. You’re all red, like a damn tomato, but much cuter of course. And you’re hard, like a little whore. What have I done: called you names, pulled your hair, choked you. I could just caress your back again and you’d be a shaking mess wouldn’t you?” 

“A-a-ahhnnn,” Dream’s knee pressed against Techno’s crotch as he slid his hand up his shirt. 

“That’s right darling, I know all of the spots that make you crumble. I’m in control of you,” Techno mewled wordlessly, Dream’s fingers rolling his nipple in between them. “I love seeing you tremble beneath me: the great and almighty King Technoblade, a writhing mess in my hands,” Techno’s hips bucked against Dream’s knee almost too desperately. “I think you should suck me off like the cock slut you are pretty boy,” the pink haired man quieted down for a moment, averting his gaze from Dream’s. 

“No thank you,” he mumbled and Dream nodded, giving him a soft smile before affectionately booping their noses together. 

“Well then, I think I know what you can do instead,” Dream sat up, leaning over and grabbing something from their bedside table. He held it up for Techno with a smirk on his lips. “Prep yourself for me,” the pink haired man started sputtering, catching the bottle of lube that was tossed at his face. “Come on babe, either you prep yourself or my dick stays in my pants and you get the dildo. And we both know how much you hate it compared to my thick, girthy co-“ Techno tossed a pillow into Dream’s face and let out a loud groan. 

“I hate you so much,” he grumbled while simultaneously sitting up, a hand on his waistband. 

“Nu uh, stand up and stripe for me. I want to see your beautiful body,” muttering curses, Techno slid off the bed, watching with a scowl as Dream took his spot on the bed. The brunette grinned with self satisfaction as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Techno slowly shimmied out of his shirt and pants, Dream eyeing him up and down with a soft blush on his cheeks. “Techno, nice underwear,” the pink hair man pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, trying and failing to hide the bright blush on his face. His boxers were bright green, in fact, they were Dream’s bright green boxers. “I was looking for those you bastard,” Techno just slid them off and tossed them in Dream’s face before climbing back onto the bed. “Damn, you’re turned on aren’t you?” He gestured to the wet spot of precum on his boxers. 

“Dream I will pour ice cubes down your shirt while you sleep if you don’t shut up about this,” Techno was busy positioning himself in front of a now laughing Dream, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He had coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and was slowly pushing a finger in when Dream’s hands gripped onto his hips, tight. 

“My hands fit so well on your hips, don’t they? Come on darling, don’t keep me waiting,” Techno groaned and slipped another finger in, trying desperately to ignore Dream’s clothed erection pressed against his ass. “What if I just slipped it in now and fucked you like this? Would it hurt too much? Hmmm? I know you like the pain my king,” Dream sat back and started to undo his pants, shimmying them and his boxers off. “My darling king, can I have the lube please?”

“Fuck off,” with a third finger inside of him, Techno was panting, focused only on the fingers moving in and out of him. 

“Fine fine, you asked for it,” Dream tore Techno’s fingers from his asshole and started teasing him with the tip of his cock, spreading his precum on Techno’s ass. He pushed in slowly, hands grabbing onto Techno’s waist again until he bottomed out. Whining hungrily, Techno started pushing his hips against Dream’s. “Come on darling, at least pretend like you aren’t a wanton cum slut,” Dream grunted, thrusting back in. He fucked him slowly, gaining a rhythm before picking up his speed and force, Techno’s whines turning into breathy moans and he grasped for the sheets with a shaky but tight grip. Dream’s fingers trailed up his back and snaked into the ends of his hair, grabbing a fist full and yanking, hard. 

“Fu-uuuck, D-Dream-“ Dream pounded into Techno, pulling his head back using his hair and digging his other hand’s fingernails into skin. 

“You feel so good inside,” Techno’s eyes filled with tears and he whimpered, reaching back to grab onto Dream’s hand. He started sobbing, face buried in the sheets as the brunette’s rhythm grew sloppy, his legs shaking as Dream thrust deeper. “I can tell you’re close darling, I want you to cum for me,” Dream’s hand slipped from Techno’s hair and rested against the small of his back. He gently stroked his hand back and forth, feeling Techno tense beneath his fingers. It was having his weak spot touched that sent him over the edge. Techno let out a cry, legs and elbows giving out as he came. He collapsed on the bed and Dream watched with satisfaction as his body trembled. “Good boy, my good boy,” Dream panted, groaning and pushing deep into Techno, cumming before resting his forehead against Techno’s shoulder blades. “Hey Tech, you alright?” Techno sniffled and motioned weakly for Dream to pull out. He rolled onto his back and wiped away his tears, Dream smiling softly down at him. “Hey babe, I think you’d be a good cock warmer,” Techno rolled his eyes but didn’t object when Dream slowly pushed back in. 

“You’re pretty sexy Dreamy boy,”

“You know what else is sexy? Consent,” Techno couldn’t help but snort. “Don’t get me wrong Blade, you’re sexy but I think it’s super super hot when you can tell me no,” 

“You’re absolutely awful at roleplay. I just wanted to get railed and you’re talking about consent. We had this talk earlier,” with a pout, Techno huffed. 

“Did the great King Technoblade just pout at me?” Dream gasped, shock plastered across his face as said King snickered. 

“Can you please take your dick out of me before you start teasing me? The great and almighty King Technoblade doesn’t appreciate being a cock warmer,” Dream smirked and slowly pulled out, thrusting back in and earning a shuddering whine from Techno. “S-stop! You fucking dick!” 

“Nah, I think we should keep going. I know how much you love overstimulation,” feeling another thrust for emphasis, Techno cried out and grabbed hold of Dream’s shoulders. The brunette leaned down and kissed Techno’s neck, slowly moving in and out of him. 

“Y-you fucking- Mnghhhhh… Fucking d-dick! I’m gonna nnnnngh- st-t-teal your f-fucking spleen!” Dream rolled his eyes and laughed, nibbling on the tip of Techno’s flushed ear. 

“Sure sure babe, I’ll add that to the list of things you’ve said you’re gonna take. I still have my kidneys, toes, kneecaps, shoulder blades, eyelashes, balls, rib cage. You’re gonna have to try harder,” Techno choked back a sob, eyes teary as he came again, cum splattering on Dream’s chest. Dream stopped and let his breathing slow, Techno’s hands still gripping onto his shoulders. 

“My fucking dick is gonna fall off,” Dream chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the pink haired man, burying his face in his neck. 

“Let’s just take a nap for now. I’ll clean up later,” Techno silently obliged and settled down, hugging Dream’s arms. 

“You know, you could’ve fucked me on the porch. I don’t actually have neighbors close enough to hear,”

“King Technoblade, kindly shut up so I don’t have to fuck you into oblivion,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might fuck around and write another chapter idk  
> Gimme ideas please


	3. Porch sex lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Cnc (consensual non-con)  
> Also sorry the ending is awful mostly because I was half asleep when finishing it  
> And again! I love your comments my dudes. Thank you!

It was a beautiful evening outside. It was chilly but not chilly enough that you’d have to wear more than a sweater to enjoy the cool breeze. Techno sat on his porch couch, face buried in the front of his sweater as he watched the last of the sun’s rays disappear. Sleepless weeks had taken its toll and he had collapsed a few times too many in the past few days. He didn’t even realize his eyes had closed until he woke up with a start. Something was wrong, but what? 

He reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes when he noticed. His wrists hurt and he couldn’t actually rub his eyes on account of his wrists being tied together behind his head. It was way colder than previous so Techno spared a glance down, heart skipping a few beats His shirt and sweater was gone and his pants were unbuckled. He was dizzy and drowsy and his head ached horribly. Glancing back up, he saw someone on the opposite side of his couch, slouching with their legs splayed as if waiting for something. 

“Welcome back Tech. Thought I might’ve given you too much sleeping medication for a moment,” the person chuckled, face obscured by the shadows of the lightless house. Unluckily for Techno, he could recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Dream? What’re you doing here? What-“ he stumbled over his words until the figure moved and got up in his face, lips pulled into a smirk. 

“Do yourself a favor pretty boy, and shut up. I don’t want to hear your stupid voice unless you’re screaming my name,” Techno flushed red, feeling cold hands on his skin. “Now then, I want you begging at my feet okay?” with a shake of his head, Techno tried and failed to push Dream away with his knees, hands on his hips. 

“Please, what’re you doing Dream?” the brunette pulled away and picked something up from the other side of the couch. His hand slapped across Techno’s face and he quieted down, tears in his eyes. 

“Shut up and here. Don’t move,” Techno whimpered as something was shoved into his mouth. “I just need you to be quiet for me baby okay?” Shaking his head again, Techno tried to pull his hands over his head but Dream just pushed them back, a little too forcefully. Techno grunted in pain and his eyes squeezed shut. “No no no my darling, I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours,” Dream let’s his hands roam Techno’s chest, him leaning close to nibble on Techno’s collarbone. “If I pull the gag out, will you moan for me, my good boy?” Techno nodded weakly and Dream tugged the shirt out he had stuffed in Techno’s mouth. 

“P-please Dream… I-“ the pink haired man moaned softly as Dream’s hands trailed down his chest and sides, slipping into the waistband of his boxers. “Cold, your hand-“ 

“Don’t complain darling. There’s a lot worse I could do to you. Don’t forget, you’re completely at my mercy,” Dream moved his hand to Techno’s throat and he gently squeezed, watching his eyes drift up. “What if I choked you and fucked you until you passed out and just left you naked for someone to find your whore body, filled with my cum?” Techno whined breathlessly and Dream let go of his throat, allowing him to inhale. “Get on your knees babe,” Techno swallowed and hesitated before sparing a glance up at Dream. The dangerous glint in his eye convinced Techno to obey so he slid off the couch and knelt in front of Dream, looking up at him nervously. The porch was cold, so cold he could feel it biting into his legs through his jeans. “Well? You just gonna sit there all day looking pathetic or are you gonna be useful?” 

“I can’t undo your pants,” Techno mumbled, eyes drifting to the ground. He shrugged his shoulders as if trying to indicate his wrists were still tied. Dream sighed and undid his pants, pulling his cock out before extending his hand to Techno’s head. 

“Open up,” Techno made sure to angle his head upward as he let his mouth fall open. “Am I supposed to do all the work here? Come on slut,” letting saliva pool in his mouth, the pink haired man shifted so he could engulf the tip of Dream’s cock in his mouth. He pushed deeper, lips glistening with saliva as he sucked and his cheeks hollowed. Without the use of his hands, he was sloppy, Dream thought with a chuckle. Techno had a blissful look on his face: his face was flushed and the tips of his ears were burning red. “Heh. Babe, you look so hot like this. Why don’t you take me deeper?” When Techno didn’t immediately obey, Dream’s hand tightened in his pink hair and pulled him closer. Techno’s eyes widened and filled with tears but he didn’t choke. The tip of Dream’s dick pressed against the back of Techno’s throat and he let his other hand tangle into his hair. 

Dream pulled out just enough for drool to trickle down Techno’s chin before he thrust back in, slipping into his throat. Dream groaned and smirked, glancing down to see a nice bulge in Techno’s throat, moving as he moved. “Oh fuck I forgot how hot this is,” Dream gently fucked the pink haired man’s throat, the dazed expression on his face fueling him. Techno moaned softly around Dream’s cock, the vibrations causing the brunette to involuntarily buck his hips, hard. Techno’s throat clenched causing Dream to reach his climax, spilling warm cum down Techno’s throat. He slowly pulled out, Techno’s chin falling to his chest as he heaved and coughed. “Babe, color?” Dream knelt down and gingerly cupped Techno’s face in his hands. “Tech?”

“Y-yellow. Need a moment,” with a nod, Dream stood up and helped Techno back onto the couch. 

“You’re such a good boy, my good boy. You’re so beautiful and perfect,” Dream murmured praises and stroked Techno’s hair, allowing him to catch his breath and calm his heart. 

“You’re not supposed to praise me,” Techno had a pout on his lips, hiding a soft smile. 

“I know. I just want you to know how much I love you. Are you ready to continue darling?”

“Please,” 

Dream hoisted Techno up and shoved him against the door, chuckling as he used his freehand to grab at the pink haired man’s ass. He lowered Techno onto his cock, immediately setting a fast and hard pace. “D-Dream,” Techno was crying, eyes barely open as he breathed heavily. Dream leaned close and left kisses all over Techno’s neck and chest. Resting his head on Dream’s shoulder, Techno sobbed. His head was hazy and he felt overwhelming pleasure shaking him to his core. And with that, he had passed out, the last thing he heard being Dream murmuring his name. 

-

Techno’s eyes cracked open with a groan and he immediately glanced over to see the other side of his bed empty. Slightly confused, he sat up and noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table. He reached for it and unfolded it, noticing Dream’s curly handwriting. 

Hey babe, I’m making some eggs so don’t worry, I haven’t left. Cuddles and praises are in order when I’m done and please let me know how you’re feeling. 

The pink haired man chuckled and slid off the bed, walking on shaky legs to the door. His hair was wet and he was wearing his nightgown which was presumably Dream’s doing. He carefully made his way down the stairs and padded into the kitchen, settling down in a bar chair. Dream was at the stove, humming a little tune as he cooked. “What’s up Tech? You feeling okay? Any pains?” He turned around with a plate in hand and a grin on his lips. 

“Eh, back hurts a little but thanks,” Techno’s voice was hoarse and scratchy and his throat hurt. He flushed red when he remembered why. Dream placed a gentle peck on Techno’s cheek and handed him the plate. 

“Of course my dear. Eat the eggs and drink your tea babe, it’ll help your throat,” Dream slid a mug over to him and sat down beside him, nibbling on his toast and eggs. “Then you’re getting cuddles babe, last night was a bit rough,” with a roll of his eyes, Techno leaned against Dream’s shoulder and sighed, “Love you Tech,”

“Love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways see y’all in a week or so lmao


	4. Req: Technobrat, jelly Dream, vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from someone  
> The comment’s from chapter 2  
> I just kind of merged them
> 
> “okay but like 😏 bratty techno and maybe him wearing a remote control plug that dream controls, so when techno is being a brat, dream turns it on 👀
> 
> also, lets play with the overstimulation for a little bit hello 👹
> 
> dream is jealous because techno has been spending too much time around (whoever you choose) and just roughly fucks and degrades him (with consent) and just ultimately just fucks him dumb, brainless, and past the point of speaking just because of how good he feels. 👋🏾😏“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read ofc so there’s probably mistakes  
> Sorry it’s like 3 days late brain empty

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dream’s mouth remained in a fine line. His nails dug into Techno’s forearm as he dragged him to his room. “Dream? You’re hurting my arm-“

“Shut up,” the brunette hissed, slamming his door and throwing Techno onto his bed. “You’ve been spending all your time with George recently and I fucking hate it,” he rolled Techno onto his stomach and shoved his shoulders into the bed. 

“You’re a real piece of fucking shit Dream. What the hell is your problem?” Dream just ignored him, leaning over to his bedside table and grabbing something out. Techno was still berating him when a hand slipped into his pants and Dream shoved something into him. Whatever it was, it was covered in lube and wasn’t terribly big but without previous preparation, it burned. Techno squirmed and it brushed against his prostate causing him to groan. “D-Dream?” He heard a soft clicking sound then the thing inside him started vibrating. 

“Fucking brat. You keep talking, I turn the strength up. If you keep your brat mouth shut for ten minutes, I’ll shut it off,” 

“Ten minutes? Make me you dick,” Dream just sighed and made a dramatic example of pushing the up button on the little remote he held. Techno sat up and winced, the vibrator pressing into his prostate. The vibrations weren’t too strong, yet. 

“Come on babe, just keep your pretty mouth shut for ten minutes,” Sitting down next to Techno, Dream picked up a book and leaned back, fiddling with the remote. Techno huffed and crossed his arms, moving to lay next to Dream. “Nu uh. Brats like you have to sit on the floor,” the brunette teases, jokingly pushing against Techno’s arm. 

“Oh come on-“

“Uh uh. You’re already on 3 babe. You might want to start shushing,” Techno slid off the bed as he heard the little click of Dream pushing the button. He grumbled a few curses and felt his punishment. He picked at the carpet for a few minutes, feeling his face and ears burning up before he flopped his arms on the bed and looked up at Dream, pouting. 

“Dreeeeam-“

_ Click _

“Please-“

_ Click _

“I just want-“

_ Click _

“C-cudddles-“

_ Click _

Dream had a smug grin on his lips as Techno groaned, back hunched, the stimulation starting to really affect him. He was thoroughly hard now, his dick straining against the waistband of his pants. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he whined, kneeling next to the bed and rubbing himself against it. 

“Don’t do that Tech, this is your punishment,” sitting back down, Techno let his forehead fall against the bed and he stayed silent, Dream pretending to ignore the little moans he suppressed. 

Dream glanced over to the clock and chuckled. 9 minutes had passed and Techno hadn’t said a thing. He was panting heavily and his body was completely tensed up. The brunette knew he was close but he wasn’t going to let Techno cum unless it was by his dick. He shut it off and the pink haired man immediately protested, getting to shaky legs only for Dream to hold the remote out of reach. 

“C’mon you dick. I was so close! Give me the remote!” Techno hissed, collapsing onto the bed and grabbing at Dream’s wrist. 

“Fine,” Dream clicked it back on and Techno’s grip on his wrist tightened. He turned the vibrations up to level 10 and relished in the noises Techno made, watching in amusement as he grinded against the bed almost too desperately. “Turn onto your back and I’ll jerk you off,” when Techno didn’t immediately roll over, Dream sighed and forcibly flipped him. The brunette tugged Techno’s pants and underwear off, smirking. “You’ve made such a fucking mess. How disgusting,” Techno’s cock was leaking pre-cum creating a sticky mess that made him blush and turn away. 

Dream wrapped his hand around Techno’s cock but didn’t move it, he just held onto the base, squeezing just enough to cause discomfort. Hips bucking, Techno whined, reaching his hands down to touch himself. “ **_Don’t touch_ ** ,” Dream raised his voice and immediately after, tears sprung up in Techno’s eyes. He usually would never raise his voice. “Sorry love, I didn’t mean to be so loud. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. It’s fine but pleeeeease let me cum,”

“Oh no babe, why would I do that?” Techno whimpered, Dream shutting the vibrator off again and laughing as the pink haired man needily begged for release. 

Dream refused to relent. He repeated the torment over and over and over, Techno just crying silently through it all until he couldn’t take it anymore. He sobbed and begged, “p-please. Dream, I n-need you to fu-uck me,”

“You’re such a needy whore. Why don’t you go find someone else to fuck you up? I know that’s what you want,” Dream shut the vibrator off and grabbed a fist full of Techno’s hair, pulling him up and level to his own eyes. 

“No, n-no I don’t-“

“Yeah yeah sure. Shut up won’t you? I know you wanna fucked and used by anyone you see you stupid useless bitch,” he released Techno’s hair and let him crumple on the bed, crying and rubbing his scalp. “Admit it and maybe I’ll considered fucking your whore ass,” Techno propped himself up on shaky arms and glanced up at Dream. 

“In such a slu-ut please. Your slut just wants to cum,” 

“Hmm. I think you’ve served your punishment well babe. Come here, I have to take the vibrator out,” the brunette opened his arms and allowed Techno to lay in his lap. He nudged his hand between the pink haired man’s thighs to spread his legs before tugging out the vibrator and discarding it on the table. Sniffling softly, Techno sat up, his knees bent and legs spread. Dream reached up and gently stroked the tip of Techno’s ear with his thumb, a soft smile on his lips. “Good boy. You’re such a good boy. I think you deserve a treat. Put your ass up for me babe and I’ll fuck you sensless,” 

Techno let himself fall forward but struggled to prop his ass in the air due to his shaking legs. Dream shimmied out of his pants and boxers and settled down behind Techno, holding a bottle of lube. “Don’t stretch me, just shove it in,” Dream’s eyebrows knitted together. 

“Babe-“

“I’ll tell you if it hurts too much. Please, just fuck me,” Techno pleaded. “Dream-“ Dream had covered his cock in lube and was currently pouring some over Techno’s hole. 

“Alright. Safe word if you have to stop okay?” 

“Y-yes,” Dream slowly guided his cock in, hands moving to Techno’s hips as he pulled him down. 

“My slut is gonna enjoy being fucked dumb. Aren’t you?” He thrust in, hard, setting a slow and agonizing rhythm. The heat was intoxicating and Techno was barely making any noise for once but Dream didn’t mind; he liked listening to the squelching and wet noises that filled the room and the suppressed yet desperate whimpers his boyfriend released. 

Dream was thoroughly enjoying himself, groaning softly and gripping Techno’s hips tight. 

Techno couldn’t form words. He babbled incoherent pleas, sobbing and weakly grasping at the sheets. Dream chuckled but kept up his agonizingly slow pace, wanting to make sure Techno was thoroughly begging for it before he could cum. Right on cue with Dream’s prediction, Techno’s thighs started shaking and he uttered out a soft “ _ Blue _ ,” and Dream made a noise of acknowledgment. It was their code word for when someone was getting too overwhelmed and needed to stop soon. “ _ D-Dream. Ple-ease-“ _

“It’s alright babe, I’ve got you,” Dream’s hand slid to the small of Techno’s back and he started thrusting faster, smirking as Techno came almost instantly. He didn’t stop, fucking his boyfriend through his orgasm before cumming himself, waves of pleasure making him almost collapse over Techno’s quivering body. He pulled out and Techno gasped softly. Dream let himself collapse next to him, smiling softly and reaching up to touch Techno’s messy hair. “Can I?”

“Mhm,” 

“Love you,” he gently stroked Techno’s hair, pressing their noses together. 

“Love you too,”

“Sleep darling, I’ll be here for you,” Techno nodded silently and buried his face in Dream’s neck, letting sleep take him quickly. 

-

“Babe, you awake?” Techno groaned, rubbing his eyes as someone shook his shoulder. Dream hovered over him, still wet hair dripping water. He was holding a mug with deep concern etched on his face. “You were thrashing around a bit. Were you having a nightmare?” He sat down on the bed and let Techno rest his head in his lap, his free hand gently stroking his messy pink hair. 

“Dunno,” Dream had set the mug down and was now leaning over Techno. He peppered soft kisses across his cheeks and smiled, eyes shut in content. “You’re disgusting,” Dream chuckled and pulled away only to have Techno’s hand grab the collar of his shirt. “I didn’t say you could stop,” 

“Brat. You don’t get to decide what I do,” Dream hissed. Letting his hardened exterior fade, he laughed, grabbing Techno’s wrist and kissing him again. “Sorry, sorry darling. I just absolutely adore the look on your face when I put you in your place,”

“Shut up and give me my tea before I fuck your ass up,” Techno lightly pushed Dream back and struggled to sit up. “I’m in absolute  _ agony _ Dream! You and your stupid dick are the fucking worst-” Dream had shoved the tea into Techno’s hands, forcing him to take a sip to shut him up. “Bitch man,”

“Thank you Tech. Now, do you want a bath or should I leave you to wallow in your sweat and tears?” Techno just set the cup down and made grabby hands for Dream. “If you want to be carried, I gotta hear a please,”

“C’mon Dream-”

“Nope,”

“Drea-”

“Say please,”

“Fuck you. Please, my dearest love, please pick me up and help me clean off the mess  _ you _ made,”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Dream carefully hoisted Techno up bridal style and kissed his forehead before making his way to the bathroom. He turned the bath on, warm like Techno liked it and lowered him in. Techno winced at the sharp pain shooting up his back but said nothing, glancing down at the running water. “I’ll go change the sheets okay? Holler if you need anything,” he turned and left the bathroom. Techno could hear him rummaging around for clean sheets. He settled in, sighing heavily. 

-

“Hey Techno, you’re being pretty quiet. You feeling okay?” Techno wasn’t known for being quiet after sex (or before if you asked Dream). He’d always be making jokes or teasing about something, but he hadn’t made a sarcastic quip since Dream left the bathroom. “Tech?” He finished straightening up the sheets and poked his head into the bathroom. “Babe?” Techno’s chin was resting against the side of the bath, his eyes half shut and ears drooping. “Techno, are you feeling okay?”

“Hmm? Dunno. ‘M tired,” Dream knelt down next to the and gently lifted Techno’s chin up to meet his eyes. 

“You’re crying. What’s wrong darling?” With a soft whimper, Techno shook his head, reaching up to hold onto Dream’s hand. “I think you’re in subdrop,” Techno’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Haven’t had it in a while,”

“Don’t worry darling,” Dream started to drain the tub, pulling away from Techno to grab the fluffiest towel. “Come here love,” wrapping Techno up in the towel, Dream lifted him up and sat him on the bathroom counter, gently drying his body. He grabbed another towel and placed it on Techno’s head, using it to dry his hair as much as he could. “Hey babe, have I told you how much I love your hair?” Techno giggled which in turn, made Dream crack a smile, knowing his boyfriend was feeling better. “Here, I have your nightgown. Arms up,” Dream helped Techno pull his nightgown on and gingerly picked him up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Cuddles?” Techno asked softly. 

“Cuddle time. I love you babe,” 

“Love you too,” the two made their way back into bed, the nice clean bed, and Dream curled around Techno’s still shivering form. He reached for the blankets and made sure to tuck them around his boyfriend. His hand gently stroked Techno’s hair, soothing him to sleep in the most calming way he knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad writing pog I’m very tired


	5. No new chapter sorry

Didn’t get the chance to finish anything because I had to finish up a trimester of school but y’all can have the link to the doc I write in so you can see my mess of words

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-fEM70GzzfEQcu5GcUCiHCMbtYaNBA0ZtPTfJO0hPQY/edit

Peace out   
Take care y’all’s


	6. Abo 😏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Abo because when the gods send me to hell, I don’t want them to hesitate (just saying I’ve never written abo before so it’s god awful I’m sorry)  
> -everything is consensual and prearranged  
> -so mildly dubious consent and coercion but not really  
> -both Dream and Techno are kings from neighboring kingdoms  
> -both present to the public as alphas but Techno’s actually an omega (because he’s a king and wouldn’t be respected as an omega

They stood at opposite sides of the arena, about 10 yards between them. Dream held his wooden axe tight, eyeing Techno as he shifted around. Techno’s hands fidgeted around his wooden sword; sweat was starting to trickle down his forehead and he found it strange. They hadn’t fought yet but his limbs felt heavy and his muscles weak. His hands shook, visibly trembling. 

Dream stepped forward, preparing to attack when he caught a whiff of something, something sweet smelling, like sweet citrus. His axe dropped to the ground but he still moved towards Techno, sniffing the air. 

“Dream? What the hell are you doing?” He hadn’t realized he was inches from the other king’s face until a hand was pushing against his shoulder. “Dream!” The brunette shook his head clear and stared. Techno was visibly sweating, heavily and panting like the air was thin and he’d just run a mile. “What’s wrong with you?”

Dream’s eyes met Techno’s and he hissed, “ _ Omega _ ,” Something in Techno’s stomach curled and his knees tried to collapse under him. He stumbled backwards but Dream’s gaze kept on him, eyes blazing with a wild fury that made his chest tighten. 

“W-what’re you talking about?” Techno was panicking, eyes not meeting the other’s for reasons he didn’t know. 

“ _ I smell omega on you _ ,” 

“Well uh, you sure you’re not just… smelling things?” He chuckled nervously, trying to step backwards and put distance between him and Dream with little success. “There’s no omegas here, are you-“ a hand gripped Techno’s wrist. 

“ _ You smell like an omega _ ,” Dream yanked the pink haired man close so their faces were inches apart. “ _ Technoblade. Why didn’t you tell me? _ ” Knees buckling, Techno fell against Dream’s chest, limbs weak. Dream’s voice sounded so wonderful. He felt hypnotized, only one coherent thought running through his head. 

_ Alpha _ . 

“Get up omega. You thought you could come here smelling like that?” There was a hand against his neck, gently stroking the side. 

Techno’s mouth opened and he whimpered out, “my suppressors aren’t working,”

“Oh? Well that’s quite unfortunate for you, isn’t it? No, I don’t think you’re telling me the truth. I think you came here before your heat because you wanted to have an Alpha use you. Aren’t I right?” A shiver ran up Techno’s spine; the tone in Dream’s voice scared him yet it lulled him in and he felt himself nodding slowly. “You want me, don’t you? How cute. The great King Technoblade is nothing more than a slut who wants his hole filled with my knot,” Dream purred in his ear, hand snaking through his braided hair and up the back of his head. He tugged and Techno inhaled sharply, the fogginess clouding his mind dissipating for a moment. 

_ What was he doing?  _ He wasn’t supposed to let anyone, let alone the king of a neighboring kingdom, know he wasn’t really an alpha. He’d be shunned but yet, Dream didn’t seem like he wanted to expose him. He just wanted to fuck and Techno was agreeing. Or was it simply the alpha’s coercion? He jerked his head to the side and the stinging in his scalp returned, along with it, cohesive thoughts. 

Dream was giving him a soft look. He cleared his own mind with a shake of his head and loosened his grip on Techno’s hair. “Fuck, I’m sorry Techno. Got a bit carried away. Do you want me to help you home?” Techno glanced up at him in confusion. 

“I thought we were gonna fuck,” Dream wheezed out a laugh, forehead pressing against the of Techno’s head. 

“Well if you put it that way. I just wanted to make sure you actually wanted to,” he helped the pink haired man steady himself and brushed his hair back. “Since when have you been an omega Tech? You’ve always smelled like an alpha,”

“Combination of good suppressors and scent blockers,”

“Ah,” Dream leaned in, resting his chin on Techno’s shoulder and spoke softly about all the things he wanted to do with the omega. 

-

Techno’s braid was wrapped up in Dream’s hand, the brunette roughly pulling him towards the arena’s storage shed. “The safeword is gonna be red or yellow: red to stop and yellow to slow down. If you can’t speak or your mouth is full, you pinch me. Got it?” When Techno didn’t answer right away, Dream yanked on his hair which earned him a yelp and Techno’s shakily nodding head. “Good omega,” The brunette forced Techno into the shed, slamming the door behind himself. 

It was a small shed, mostly empty save for a few wooden tools and shield hanging haphazardly on a rack. Pushed into the corner was a table, one that Dream had thought for a long time would look infinitely much better with Techno laying naked on it. 

He chuckled to himself and cornered the omega. Techno’s hands were on his shoulders, pushing just a little. “Can you lock the door?” Techno looked nervous, peering over Dream’s shoulder at the door. 

“No,” 

“Please?”

“Nah. Why? Are you afraid someone’ll see you bent over the table?” Blushing furiously, Techno pushed a little harder, trying and failing to slip away from Dream’s arms. 

“Lock the door,” Dream just shook his head and shoved Techno back against the table’s edge, hands grabbing the omega’s wrists. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do. You’re just an omega,” 

“I’m an omega that can pass as an alpha! I rule a kingdom larger than yours,” 

“I should’ve guessed you were an omega. You’re small and cute and…” Hands trailed down Techno’s sides, settling on his hips and squeezing. “You’ve got a lovely body,” Dream murmured, leaning down to Techno’s neck. He nudged his chin up with his nose and lazily pressed soft kisses against his neck. “Some nice hips too, such a shame you cover up with that cloak,” Techno moaned softly, the brunette’s knee pressing into his hardening crotch. He was pushed onto the table, warm and steady hands practically tearing his shirt off. 

“A-alpha-“

“Shh, I’m in control of you. Don’t fight it, okay? I know you want me to help you. I promise, we’ll set up a nice nest in my room afterwards,” a hand pushed his thigh up, Techno whining in discomfort as slick started to slip out and drench his pants. Waves of heat started to roll over him and he writhed under Dream’s hands, hips unconsciously bucking against the alpha’s. “Do you want me to fuck you hmm?”

Techno let out a string of pleas. Maybe it was his heat telling him he had to breed or maybe it was the little voice of sense he had telling him he really did want Dream. Either way, he wanted the alpha and he wanted him now. 

“Pretty boy omega wants my knot. Who would’ve guessed,” Dream teased, starting to nibble on the warm skin of Techno’s neck. “Do you want me to help you out of your pants or should I just rip them off my darling?” The pink haired man shuddered a little, mumbling something incoherent. “Speak up baby, I can’t hear you,”

“Help. Please?” Pulling away, Dream let his hands drift down to Techno’s waistband, undoing his pants and pulling them and his underwear off, his thoroughly hard cock springing out. Slick dripped onto the table, Techno blushing furiously as he felt it slipping out of him. Dream couldn’t help but think about how cute the omega looked. While undoing his own pants, Dream met Techno’s eyes again, smirking as he slipped out of his pants and boxers. 

He was immediately on Techno again, furiously kissing his lips while simultaneously palming his cock. The omega yelped when he felt Dream’s lips but he slowly melted into him, eyes fluttering shut as Dream’s tongue pushed into his mouth. They could smell each other: Techno like sweet citrus and Dream like a midsummer’s night. Techno’s lips parted for Dream’s tongue and he moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s shoulders. 

Dream pulled away and grinned. “Technobabe, I’m going to absolutely ravish you,” if he wasn’t completely blissed out, Techno would’ve scolded Dream for calling him “Technobabe” but he just flushed even more red and nodded in agreement. 

“Please,” 

“Come on, roll over for me babe,” Dream backed up a little and helped Techno roll onto his stomach. He let his hand drag across Techno’s ass and smirked, giving it a light slap. “You’re so wet Tech,” he slid a finger down the crack of Techno’s ass, spreading the slick around. He pushed a finger in, then two, watching the pink haired man tense up. Techno squeezed around his fingers but Dream spread them apart, eliciting a soft moan from the omega. “Just relax for me. Okay?” When Techno’s body still refused to relax, there was a loud smack and pain and a red dusting bloomed over his upper thigh, Dream standing with his hand still raised. 

“D-Dream?”

“Relax babe. It’s alright,” Dream struck him again while wiggling his fingers in deeper. Techno was, to put it simply, a slut for getting slapped. Each hit would go straight to his dick and it’s just made his mind go completely fuzzy and blank. He wasn’t sure it would help him relax but after the pain settled in and a few more slaps later, he felt his body go limp and Dream gave a satisfied chuckle. “See?” At some point, he had slipped a third finger in and was now gently stroking his fingers against Techno’s prostate, humming a little tune. Techno groaned and his hips bucked against the table, hands balling into fists on the table’s edge. 

Dream’s fingers curled inside him and it nearly pushed him over the edge, an involuntary whine escaping his drool covered lips. “ _ Don’t cum yet _ ,” the alpha’s command rang through his head and it made his chest tighten. “ _ Got it? _ ”

“A-alpha-“

“ **_GOT IT_ ** ?” A sob tore through Techno’s chest, tears running down his cheeks as he nodded his head. “Omega, I can’t hear you.  **_Speak up_ ** ,”

“Y-yes! You’re in charge a-alpha!” Dream spread his fingers again and chuckled, slowly dragging them out. 

“Good boy,” he purred softly, gently stroking the small of Techno’s back. “Are you ready for my cock pretty boy?” The omega sniffled but gave the all clear, hand raised in their agreed upon non-verbal “okay”. Techno groaned at the feeling of Dream’s cock pressing against his entrance. It was warm and as it was pushed in, it twitched with Dream’s soft moans of pleasure. 

He bottomed out and stopped for a moment, reaching up to snake his fingers into Techno’s now messy pink hair. The omega was still crying silently, shoulders heaving. “Babe, color?” He inhaled sharply before speaking. 

“Y-yellow. Slow please,”

“Of course,” Dream’s cock receded and then he pushed back in, slowly but going deeper than the first time. He tugged on Techno’s hair and fell into a gentle rhythm, respecting the leisurely pace but making sure to go deep, earning the cutest moans from the omega. 

“Does it feel good my pretty omega?” Techno’s breath hitched as the tip of Dream’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Hmmmm?”

“F-fuck… Yes! Oh gods please f-faster!” It was hot and sweaty in the shed, beads of sweat trickling down Dream’s forehead as he quickly picked up his speed, grip tightening on Techno’s hair. Techno’s nails dug into the table beneath him and he cried, vision going white when Dream’s manic thrusting was aimed right at his prostate. He writhed and squirmed, Dream forcibly holding his hips down with his free hand. Techno let out more pleas, slowly becoming more and more incoherent before he let out a string of curses as he came, voice pitched and shaky. His tense body fell almost completely limp but Dream kept fucking him, chasing his own orgasm. He could feel Dream’s swollen knot pressing against his hole each time the alpha slammed in. Of all the thoughts that came to Techno, the feeling of that knot being pushed into him before Dream painted his insides white was something that had him drooling more than he already was. 

Oh Dream was so close. The omega could feel it in his harder thrusts and sloppy rhythm. He was so close to having that knot deep inside him, that was until Dream pulled out and just started jerking himself off. 

“F-fuck what’re you-“

“I’m not getting you pregnant Tech, that’d be bad for both of us,” so that’s what he forgot. 

“F-fucking just put it in. I can’t have kids, I'm infertile!”

Techno could almost feel the smirk on Dream’s face. 

The alpha's cock slammed back in and he thrust a few more times before Techno choked on saliva, feeling the stretch from Dream’s knot. It was even more intoxicating (and perhaps a bit more painful) than he thought possible. He babbled something out, sounding vaguely like, “wait! Stop!” but it didn’t matter. Techno’s thoroughly abused hole took it in and he sobbed, a shaky hand touching his stomach as Dream came, groaning and leaning down to Techno’s ear. 

“Can I bite you?” He murmured, letting his arms wrap around Techno’s chest. The pink haired man gently grabbed onto Dream’s forearm and nodded, whimpering at the feeling of the alpha’s teeth sinking into the base of his neck. Techno could feel the blood then Dream’s tongue lapping it up, a soft rumbling coming from the brunette’s throat.

He slowly came down from his high, sweat beading on his forehead, Dream’s knot still inflated inside him. There was a hand on his head, gently stroking his sweat soaked hair from his face, soft nothings being whispered to him that lulled his eyes closed. 

-

Techno woke with a start. He was no longer laying on his stomach but sitting up, body resting against bare skin. Dream, his mate, was still stroking his hair, chest rumbling as he hummed softly. Techno cracked his eyes open and glanced up at Dream; he was relaxed, eyes just barely open with a smile on his bloodied lips. 

“Hey Techie, you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. How long was I out?”

“Not long. ‘Bout twenty or thirty minutes. My knot started coming down so I was just gonna carry you back,” face burning, Techno shifted a hand to his stomach. The usually smooth skin was bulging slightly and he could still feel the stinging stretch from Dream’s knot. The brunette leaned down and gingerly kissed Techno’s lips, grinning and chuckling softly. “Let’s get you in our nest, yeah? I’ve got a spare room for it,” 

Dream stood up and moved back to the table, laying Techno on his back. He pulled out slowly and with a quiet pop, pulled away from the pink haired man. Techno’s dick twitched a little at the feeling of both Dream’s knot leaving him and the subsequent cum and slick dribbling out of him. He felt empty and whined at the feeling. Dream’s hands were back on his skin after a moment, pulling the omega into his arms. 

“Here. This is so you’re not leaking my cum everywhere,” there was something being pushed back into him, a buttplug and quite a thick one at that. Where the hell did Dream get that?

Fabric was pulled around him, something that smelled like Dream, then his blood red cape covered him up. “I’ll hide you from anyone’s view. Just until we get upstairs,” Techno made a noise of acknowledgement and buried his face in Dream’s chest, clinging to the front of his shirt. 

Dream walked slowly, careful to not jostle the sleepy omega in his arms. No one gave them any trouble. One of the guards passed by as Dream walked through his throne room but just nodded and kept walking the other way. Thankfully Techno’s face and more importantly, pink hair, was covered so he made his way to his room. Latching the door behind himself, he peeled the cloak away from Techno’s body and discarded it on the floor before opening up a door into another room. It was small but very cozy.

There was a large bed against the middle of the far wall, covered in messily placed blankets and pillows. “Do you like our nest?” Techno sleepily agreed, placing a soft kiss to Dream’s neck causing the alpha to blush bright red. “That’s good. Would you like to shower now or cuddle?”

“Cuddles please. Showers are for nerds,” His wheezing laugh left Dream’s lips and he hugged the omega close. That’s the Techno he knew. 

“Fine. But I don’t want to hear you complaining later when you’re a stinky man that needs help in the shower,” Techno huffed as Dream laid him on the bed and rolled onto his side, wincing as pain shot up his back. “Fucking dick! Gods I hate you so much-“ Dream flopped down next to him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Mhmmm. Whatever you say Technobabe,” mouth opening without any words, Techno almost started his rant about being called “Technobabe” twice only to have Dream pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you,”

“I love you too… dumbass,” Techno was pulled into Dream’s arms, immediately dropping all hints of being irate so he could bury his face in the brunette’s neck, nose filled with his mate’s scent. He didn’t sleep but Dream did so he fiddled with the ends of Dream’s hair and traced shapes on his back. He murmured every form of love he could put into words and smiled, holding the alpha close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being dead I got into an smp and have been hyperfixated on it  
> Here’s these as an apology  
> https://privatter.net/i/5547136  
> https://privatter.net/i/5547138  
> (the password is “yes” for both)  
> Also I removed the characters tags because I’m probably part of problematic mcyt now so if you found this you wanted it
> 
> If you find any mistakes, just let me know. It’s 2 am and I’ve reread it like 3 times looking for mistakes and keep finding shit. Anyways peace out I’ll see y’all’s in a month probably  
> Be well and happy new year!


	7. Snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been working on about 5 different chapters at a time so I have little snippets of everything.   
> My cat died so of course I haven’t been too in the mood for writing so here!

Dream demon??

Techno exhaled softly, stepping out of his home on shaky legs. He was both nervous and excited, hand fidgeting with the loose sweater he wore as he walked deeper into the woods, his sword dragging behind him.  _ What was he doing? _

Well, he was going deep into the woods near his house to find some elusive demon that’s been harassing local villages and kill it. 

  
  
  


Techno could do nothing but stare. It was tall, at least 2 feet taller than he was. It was human shaped but with mottled green skin and glowing green eyes on both it’s face and upper arms. They all blinked then stared right at him, a jolt going up his spine. It’s face had only eyes, no mouth in sight yet it spoke. 

“ **_What do you want_ ** .” It’s deep, booming voice wasn’t asking but commanded to know, staring rig de eht at him. He couldn’t find his voice. For the first time, he felt small, staring up at it. “ **_Pig, tell me why you are here_ ** **.** ” he could feel the eyes scanning over his whole body, resting on the hand that was hovering over his sword. “ **_I see. You wish to kill me, don’t you piggy? Oh what a shame_ ** .” Techno shook his head clear and drew his sword, holding it out before him and digging his heels into the ground. 

Req masturbating

He sunk down on it as far as he could, biting his lip until it bled as it started to stretch him, pain radiating through him as he clenched down involuntarily. Techno couldn’t stop to tears from the pain nor the soft whimpers escaping his throat but now he was too dazed to care about anything other than his much needed release. He rode his toy sloppily, legs trembling and soft moans working their way up his throat as the toy worked him open. 

The generous amount of lube he poured on to it created loud squelching noises every time he moved up and down, making his cock throb and his face hot. 

Abo (continuation?)

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Dream was resisting the urge to dick down his mate, the smell of slick enough to make him hard. He had to hold himself back because he knew that painful heats and rough sex did not go well together. 

“I… gently please. I can’t take it rough right now.” 

“Of course. Roll on your back for me pretty boy, alright?” With great difficulty (and a lot of Dream’s help), Techno was laid on his back, the green hem of the hoodie he wore riding up his stomach. Dream couldn’t resist this time. He slid his hand over Techno’s stomach and his mate whined, face screwing up in pain. His hand immediately retracted and he leaned down, their faces inches from each other. “Sorry. I’m going to start prepping you okay?” Techno nodded sleepily, clutching a pillow to his chest. Dream gently raised both of Techno’s legs before placing them over his shoulders. 

His omega’s entrance was filled with slick and it lured him in. He pushed his thumb in with a soft pop and started moving it in and out, slowly, feeling Techno tighten around him as another wave of heat passed over him. “It’s alright Tech, I’ve got you.” Dream removed his thumb and used his index and middle fingers to start stretching. “Just breathe for me, alright? And let me know if anything hurts.” his free hand stroked Techno’s inner thigh, in more of a comforting way than a sensual way. Techno gave his silent hand gesture of “okay” and his eyes slipped shut.

He was usually much more vocal than this. Dream kept his eyes on his omega’s face, making sure he was okay. His fingers slid in and out with little resistance save for when heat rolled through Techno’s body and he unconsciously clenched down. A hand grasped at Dream’s arm. “It’s alright babe.”

He scissored his fingers inside Techno until he could comfortably fit all four, his omega starting to become a whining mess. He had never seen Techno like this and he doubted anyone else had. His forehead glistened with sweat and his face was completely flushed, eyes half lidded. 

Kinky shit

Techno was in an interesting position. And by interesting position he means he’s delicately tied up and dangling roughly 2 or 3 feet in the air, completely naked, and quite sweaty. He didn’t mind being tied up, not at all, and the dangling didn’t faze him terribly. If he was completely honest, he liked being a house decoration don’t get him wrong but what he didn’t like was the silicone ring squeezed around the base of his cock and balls coupled with the very, very strong vibrating plug deep inside him that Dream, the damned bastard, was controlling. The bastard man in question was somewhere, obviously able to see Techno due to the incessant edging he was put through but Techno couldn’t see him nor hear him for that matter and he didn’t respond to the pink haired man’s pleas for anything and Dream wasn’t typically one to ignore Techno’s pleas for being fucked into the next day. 

The vibrations were started up once more and Techno was on the verge of begging, cock red and leaking and craving the denied release. It felt so good and as the strength was slowly ramped up, Techno’s chin fell and he squirmed, regretting that he allowed himself to be restrained and teased mercilessly. If it weren’t for that damned ring he would’ve cum over and over already but no, the damned green bastard wanted to watch him become undone. He was so close, hips writing, cock searching for nonexistent friction to just push him over the edge. 

Then,

Click

“Gods you fucking dick bag.” All sensation was gone and he was livid. “Dreeeeam, turn it back on. Please?” He whined, trying to turn himself to search for the brunette. He was given nothing in return. It was quiet for what felt like hours until the faint buzzing return and he groaned, voice cracking when it was turned back up to full strength. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I’ll post whenever I kick the big sad or maybe I’ll write some vent stuff  
> Request stuff here please! Doesn’t have to be smut  
> http://freesuggestionbox.com/pub/gjxkiql


	8. Not a chapter but-

You should follow my Twitter 

https://mobile.twitter.com/Mmmmmmm80902479

I finally got my gremlin hands on mine-mator and oh boy someone stop me  
Also included will probably be stupid horny ramblings but no promises


	9. Mmmmmm kinky time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about 2 am just got back from my boyfriends house. We celebrated Valentine’s Day yesterday and I got “peer pressured” into finishing this chapter while he absolutely ✨𝓡𝓪𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓭✨me :——: so there’s a fuck ton of mistakes but I’m not fixing them now because I’m s o r e  
> I will now proceed to sleep for a week
> 
> Contains:  
> Suspension bondage  
> Flogging  
> Edging?  
> Mild sub drop  
> Dom drop

Techno was in an interesting position. And by interesting position he means he’s delicately tied up and dangling roughly 2 or 3 feet in the air, completely naked, and quite sweaty. He didn’t mind being tied up, not at all, and the dangling didn’t faze him terribly. If he was completely honest, he liked being a house decoration don’t get him wrong but what he didn’t like was the silicone ring squeezed around the base of his cock and balls coupled with the very, very strong vibrating plug deep inside him that Dream, the damned bastard, was controlling. The bastard man in question was somewhere, obviously able to see Techno due to the incessant edging he was put through but Techno couldn’t see him nor hear him for that matter and he didn’t respond to the pink haired man’s pleas for anything and Dream wasn’t typically one to ignore Techno’s pleas for being fucked into the next day. 

The vibrations were started up once more and Techno was on the verge of begging, cock red and leaking and craving the denied release. It felt so good and as the strength was slowly ramped up, Techno’s chin fell and he squirmed, regretting that he allowed himself to be restrained and teased mercilessly. If it weren’t for that damned ring he would’ve cum over and over already but no, the damned green bastard wanted to watch him become undone. He was so close, hips writing, cock searching for nonexistent friction to just push him over the edge. 

Then,

_ Click _

“Gods you fucking dick bag.” All sensation was gone and he was livid. “Dreeeeam, turn it back on. Please?” He whined, trying to turn himself to search for the brunette. He was given nothing in return. It was quiet for what felt like hours until the faint buzzing return and he groaned, voice cracking when it was turned back up to full strength. 

-

He was getting to the point of threatening his boyfriend (with empty threats of course). “Dream I swear to the Blood God, if you don’t let me cum I’m going to neuter you like a dog with my own bare hands.” He heard that stupid tea kettle-esque laugh before Dream appeared in front of him, shimmering particles surrounding him givijng away his secret. 

“Well then, lucky for my balls, the invisibility potion wore off at the perfect time. Sadly for you, I still have some fun stuff planned! You’ll cum babe, don’t worry but it’ll be when I say so.” He held up the vibrator’s remote and made a show of turning it back on, setting it to its lowest strength with a smirk. “I want you to suck my dick.” Slipping the remote back into his pocket, he undid his pants and let his cock pop out, chuckling as Techbo glanced up at him. 

“What if I just bite your dick off?” Dream signed and glared , moving closer so the head of his dick wa pressing against Techno’s drool covered lips. 

“Just open your damn mouth.” Reluctantly, Techno let his jaw go slack and he stuck his tongue out just a little. He licked up the precum, tongue dipping into the slit then he let his lips wrap around Dream’s cock. Whining, he sucked a little, finding it rather hard to do a good job when he couldn’t move to ldraw Dream closer to him. He bobbed his head as the brunette slowly fucked his mouth, head lulled back in ecstasy. “Gods you’re mouth is perfect.” Dream’s hand suddenly grabbed a fist full of Techno’s hair near his scalp and forcibly angled his chim up more, cooing softly as his other hand stroked along Techno’s neck . “I want to feel myself inside your throat,” and with that, he thrust deeper and deeper, slowly until he slipped into his boyfriend’s throat with a groan. 

His eyes watched Techno’s eyes closely; those soft blue eyes were wide, pupils blown with little pinpricks of tears in them. “My good boy. You’re so fucking good.” Dream’s hand gently squeezed around Techno’s neck, chuckling as he bottomed out in his throat. Techno was lettinf out little moans, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Dream. He tightened his grip on Techno’s hair and held his head still, moving his hips slowly, Techno’s moans enough to stimulate him until he spilled down his throat, staying buried in Techno as he struggled to swallow. Dream whispered more praises until Techno’s eyes blinked rapidly and he slowly pulled out, gently holding Techno’s chin up. “You okay babe?” Those soft blue eyes wearily looked up at him, hazy and filled with pleasure. “Tech?” 

“Hm?”

“You want me to continue?”

“Yellow.” Dream nodded and knelt down, both hands gingerly cupping Techno’s face. 

“Checkpoint darling. How’s your body feeling? Any pain from the ropes?” Techno shook his head and wriggled a little as if to say “I’m okay”. Dream leaned down and worked the ring off his cock, a heavy sigh leaving Techno as the minor pains from it left him. “I’m gonna get the flogger out, are you ready?” 

“Yes. Green, please Dream-“ with a nod, Dream disappeared from view and Techno was left with a sore throat, head dipping down as he coughed. A hand was on his back to signal Dream was behind him. 

He heard the crack of the flogger, then felt the splitting pain on his back, and then heard Dream’s wheezing laughter. “You actually came from that holy shit Tech.” Breathing heavily, Techno cracked an eye open and glanced down. He did indeed cum, a light splatter of the white fluid on the ground beneath him. “That’s never happened before.”

“Spose anything’s possible.” The brunette chuckled as he drew close to Techno. He knelt down in front of him, smiling warmly with a dangerous glint in his eye. 

“Babe, what’s our safe word again?” They both knew that Dream knew their safe word and they both knew that he was only asking because he was nervous. Techno grinned back at him. 

“Meatballs. And I promise, I will use it if I need to.” Techno reassured, wanting to smooch the worry out of the brunette. Lucky for him, Dream gave him a quick peck before getting back to his feet and raising the flogger. They had tried regular whips a few times before but always found that the lacerations left behind dropped Dream straight into Dom drop hell and flooded him with so much guilt that it obviously just wasn’t worth it. Flogging was much better for them. Dream could choose what was left behind on Techno’s skin and sometimes, he really liked seeing bruises. Today was just one of those days. 

He gave no warning and struck Techno’s chest this time, the pink haired man holding back a yelp. Redness bloomed under the faux leather and as he struck again, it only deepened. The next was aimed at his stomach and it made his dick twitch, painfully. 

Dream aimed his strikes at different points on Techno’s body: his chest, his stomach, his thighs, his shoulders, his ass but his favorite had to be the small of Techno’s back. It was one of his erogenous zones that would just make him boneless if Dream desired. Having it flogged however, was a different story. One hit there, and Techno nearly came again, body tense as ever. The second hit finally made him open his mouth to hiss in pain and Dream loved it. He struck again and again and again, eliciting more and more delicious noises until Techno cried out and went limp, more cum splattering on the floor. 

“Hey.” He cracked his eyes open and met Dream’s. A hand was carding through his bangs as the brunette spoke. “Do you want me to let you down now? It’s been about 3 hours.” Techno’s head shook. 

“Fuck me first. What, you scared you’re gonna break me?” Ah, there’s the attitude Dream loved to hear. He smirked and stood up, tugging on Techno’s hair until he looked up. 

“Of course I’m not scared. I’m ready to break you.” Roughly shoving the pink haired man’s head down, he grabbed the supporting ropes and pulled until Techno’s reddened ass was before him. Dream ripped the plug out and chuckled at the yelp he heard as a consequence. His fingers gently touched the thoroughly stretched ring of muscles, just to make sure he didn’t tear anything. 

When he was satisfied, he pulled the lube from his pocket and finally slipped his pants down, not bothering to pull them all the way off. The cloth bunched around his knees but he didn’t care. His cock had been straining against his jeans the entire time he’d tortured Techno and now all he wanted was to fuck him silly but, he did want to torture his boyfriend just a little more. 

1

After covering his cock with more lube, Dream’s hands grabbed Techno’s ass, thumb ghosting over his hole as a bit of lube trickled out. Techno was whining something but Dream didn’t hear as he slowly pushed himself in. Skin flush wi h skin, his hands traveled to Techno’ s hips, thumbs running along the ropes holding him up. “You’re so prettyl.” Despite Techno’s pleas, he rolled his hips slowly, smirking as Techno tried in vain to urge him to move faster. Dream just kept up his agonizingly slow pace, blocking out the minor threats and begging with a shake of his head. 

Suddenly his hips snapped forwards and Techno whimpered, Dream starting to pick up both the pace and force. This hands grabbed the rope and he pulled on them for leverage, pounding into his boyfriend with a vigor only hours of build up could bring. Neither of them lasted too long after that. 

Dream came with a soft whine, rutting his hips against Techno’s a few more times before pulling out. He allowed himself to catch his breath before moving to lower his temporary ceiling decoration. It was strange that Techno was so quiet so he quickly but methodically undid all the supporting ropes before untying Techno’s arms and thighs so he could lay him flat on the floor. 

Techno was trembling, tears in his eyes as his abused skin made contact with the cold floor. “Technoblade, I need you to look at me.” Watery blue eyes glanced up at Dream and it sent a jolt through his chest. “What’s wrong? Does something hurt? Did I hurt you?”

“No no! I just… hold me?” Dream couldn’t undo the rest of the ropes fast enough. His hands shook as he tossed the ropes away and scooped his boyfriend up, pressing messy kisses all over his face while murmuring praises. They just sat there for a while, Techno wrapped up in Dream’s embrace. “Hey Dream?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you carry me to bed? Pretty please?” Of course Dream couldn’t say no. He stood up as Techno’s hand gently patted his sweat soaked hair. “Thank you, I love you Dream.”

“I love you too you needy man.” Techno huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as Dream set him down on their bed. 

“I’ll have you know I make you carry me just because I don’t feel like walking.” There was the snarky Techno, back in all his grumpy glory. Dream said nothing but he flopped down next to his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. Techno’s chin rested in the crook of his neck and he didn’t object, hands tugging the blankets up over them. 

-

Techno woke up feeling surprisingly energized. He was still in pain from the flogging but it was a dull pain, one he could ignore well. He sat up and glanced over to Dream, a little confused when he saw the brunette’s eyes open and looking right at him. “Dream? You alright?” Dream just shook his head and Techno immediately forced him to sit up. 

“Gods Techno I was too rough last night. You almost went headlong into bad and deep subspace and all I could do was hold you. I messed up. I’m so sorry I-“ Techno shushed him, a finger pressed to Dream’s lips. 

“No Dream. It was perfect you silly tea kettle. I loved it so much and afterward,  _ I asked you _ to only hold me. You did everything right baby. You didn’t mess up.” 

“I got too caught up with the flogger because it made you cum and I thought it was hot as fuck and- wait. Did you just call me a tea kettle?” It was Techno’s turn to laugh, a wide grin on his lips. “You’re a real prick you know that?”

“I love you too dumbass.” He inched closer to Dream and collapsed against his chest, tugging at the blankets. “You’re my favorite tea kettle.”

“Oh shut it,” Dream grumbled, clumsily wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He buried his face in Techno’s messy hair and smiled. 

Everything was alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/Mmmmmmm80902479 You should definitely follow me on Twitter lmao (Jkjk unless?)  
> http://freesuggestionbox.com/pub/gjxkiql Suggest stuff here! I’m getting to everything very slowly  
> Up next? Probably Abo part 2


End file.
